Haurien
Haurien ''is a fanon hero for 'Overwatch'''. Inspired by multiple heroes, Haurien created technology that can give him the same abilities as other heroes. Bio Backstory ''Haurien Fugaxida ''was born on May 16th, 2056, into an American family, moving to Canada soon afterwards for reasons left unknown to him. Living in the futuristic city of Troisfeuille, Haurien grew up fascinated with the technology around him. While people used technology without a second thought, Haurien would admire each step he took in the process. For his social life, Haurien would be the only kid in Preschool and Kindergarten not socializing, instead, watching the cars go by, admire the small amount of omnic assistants, and the holographic children books. Because of his lack of social contact as a toddler, Haurien's social life wasn't that great. He didn't have many friends, and was bullied often. This caused him to become timid and insecure by the time when he started elementary school, instead focusing on technology. In 7th grade, in 2069, when Haurien was 12 years old (going on 13), Haurien was invited to an invite-only History club. He accepted the invite, happy someone in the club wanted him to be there. When he arrived, he found the club with about 6 other children, either slightly younger or decently older than him. The club was hosted by an 11th grade girl named Halley. One of the 4 most popular girls in school (along with Marie, Jane, and Rachel). There were rumors that all 4 of them had a club for each main-education class, so Haurien assumed that this confirmed that rumor. When Haurien found out Halley personally invited him, he felt more important than he ever was. He didn't feel like that ever since his parents took hours out of their time to talk with him about his fascination with technology. Then, Halley revealed the topic they would be talking about next: The Omnic Crisis. Despite his love for all things tech, Haurien avoided anything about The Omnic Crisis up until that point, for his parents have always seemed disturbed when he asked about it as a little kid (Yes, even little kids talked about it at school). When learning about The Omnic Crisis in the club, Haurien found out about events, outcomes, and... Overwatch... Overwatch was the favorite thing about The Omnic Crisis for most members, including Haurien. There were SO many cool people, each shining with greatness: Soldier: 76, Ana, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Mercy, Winston, Tracer, McCree, Genji, Mei, Gerard, and many more! After a long time into researching The Omnic Crisis, Haurien found out he was born only months before the end of The Omnic Crisis, and theorized that the reason why his family moved to Canada was because it was a country similar to The United States, and much less involved in the war. When he confronted his parents about this, they said that he was right. That was why they moved. Years went by, and Haurien eventually became not just obsessed with Overwatch's heroes, but other people's cool abilities thanks to modern-day technology. He envied them. He wanted to be just like them... So why couldn't he be? By analyzing the concepts and creations of various creators around the world, he made an invention that can give the user the abilities of anybody it is used on. It can also be used as a gun itself. It's called: The Imiter. The invention was noticed by the I.P.W.W. after Haurien released a video of it online. They contacted him, scheduled a meeting with an admin of the group, and before he knew it, Haurien was in the I.P.W.W. As time went on, Haurien went to a huge school in Toronto, Canada, along with becoming one of the higher ups of the I.P.W.W. Present Day (as of 2076) With his Imiter being his most ambitious project ever, Haurien had chosen a total of 24 subjects to make his Imiter compatible with. These subjects were the current canon heroes in Overwatch. While he never met with any of the actual heroes, he analyzed them them through various sources. The heroes who were actually in Overwatch were the easiest, followed by non-Overwatch heroes such as Zenyatta or Bastion. Talon members, however, were the hardest. In order to get information on members such as Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra, Haurien had to join Talon himself! He did this under an alias, to make sure that Talon didn't know exactly who he was, therefore, won't try to use his ideas for their own schemes. Luckily, Haurien was put on one of the most inactive squads in Talon, making him not have to go on their missions. Eventually, when he got the information he wanted (On Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra for his Imiter), he deleted his records off of Talon, completely unnoticed... Or so he thought... Joining Overwatch It was a completely normal day in Toronto, Canada for Haurien. After completing his A+ worthy homework, Haurien decided to relax by admiring his Imiter. His relaxation was interrupted when a bullet barely missed his face. It came from across the street. He spotted the shooter, and fell in fright when he found out who it was: Widowmaker. He ran to his bedroom, locked the door, and hid in his closet. He then heard an ominous sound near where his apartment door was. He sneaked out of the closet, making sure that Widowmaker couldn't see him through the window, and opened his bedroom door silently to see Reaper in his living room. "Sombra, are you sure this is the right place?" Haurien locked the door again, and hid back in the closet. Talon must not have been clueless about his deleting his records after all! He then heard multiple gun shots, but they sounded different somehow. Peeking out for a final time, he saw a new face outside: Tracer. She was able to catch Reaper off guard, and knocked him to the ground. Haurien then ran out of the room, to confirm if it was actual Tracer. When he found out she was, Haurien grabbed his Imiter, before the two of them ran up to the roof to meet a Overwatch airship. Tracer then told him that Overwatch was regrouping, and that they saw potential in Haurien and his Imiter. They then headed to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, where Haurien joined the Overwatch team. Abilities Category:Overwatch Agents Category:3 Stars Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Talon Agents'